icon_survival_wrestlingfandomcom-20200214-history
ISW Battle of the Renegades
The show's opening theme, Know Your Enemy by Green Day plays. Standing in the ring is Zayn Tirek. Zayn Tirek: What's up everybody? This is the " Z Man" Zayn Tirek The audience starts chanting ISW Zayn Tirek: We've missed you too! bet you've been wandering where we've been this long?? To make a long story short, financial issues. But let's not talk about that. Let's talk about the awesome card we have planned for this come back special, The Battle of the Renegades. We're going to start this thing off with a bang with the smart, sexy and powerful divas of ISW when Mara takes on Serenity in an Ambulance match. The audience gasps. Zayn Tirek: Alright, for the main event, you have myself taking on the supernatural entities that are Lestat de Lioncourt and The Headhunter in an Extreme Rules, handicap match, and hopefully if things go right, I'll be able to debut my new finisher. Hopefully those two are the pussies we think they are.And the rest of the card is going to be packed with all sorts of hardcore action but you're going to have to wait and see. Zayn goes backstage. The crowd chanting his name. Match 1: Mara vs Serenity in an Ambulance Match ''' Winner: No Contest The match starts with an aggressive lock up. The lock up ends when Mara hits Serenity with a knee to the stomach. The knee knocks Serenity on her butt and Mara presides to hit elbow drop after elbow drop on Serenity's head. Mara goes to the top rope. It looks like she was trying to go for a high flying move. Right as Mara jumps, Serenity stands up and hits a tremendous jumping Heel Kick on her that knocks her out of the air. Serenity Irish whips Mara out of the ring and bounces her head off the steel steps several times before hitting a jumping ddt on the hard concrete floor. Mara appears to be out but Serenity isn't done yet. She sets up a table. She wants to put the Gothic Princess through the table. She puts a pile of thumb tacks on the table and then puts Mara on the table laying on her stomach which causes her to scream in agony. Serenity goes back into the ring and climbs to the top rope. She goes for a Diving Moonsault and successfully hits it. Mara and Serenity are laying in the remains of the table, Mara taking the brunt of the damage with tacks sticking out of her stomach. Serenity isn't unscathed. She was busted open on her landing. Both of the women are bloody messes. The doctors come out and put the two women on stretchers and wheel them to the medical area. Backstage with Victor Osborne, Lestat de Lioncourt and Headhunter. Victor: Ladies and gentlemen, I'm backstage here with Lestat de Lioncourt and Headhunter. They are both silent. Victor: Gentleman, I would like to get you thoughts on your match tonight against Zayn Tirek. ( I would like either Headhunter or Lestat de Lioncourt to promo, answering this question) '''Match 2: Zylo Sparkle vs Ninja Shaddai in a First Blood match ''(Vote for Ninja Shaddai)'' Zylo starts the match with an aggressive Bicycle Kick to the face of Ninja Shaddai. Zylo gets really cocky and goes out of the ring for an early victory lap. Ninja isn't down for the count just yet. For a big man, Ninja is very agile because he jumps over the top rope and hits an impressive flying crossbody. He then procedes to stomp on Zylo's back repeatedly. He goes under the ring and gets a Kendo Stick. He picks Zylo up and then then smacks him with the Kendo Stick between the eyes. He tosses the Kendo Stick to the side and then goes under the ring and gets a Screw Driver and then scrapes its against Zylo's face , busting him clean open. Announcer: NINJA SHADDAI HAS DONE IT! HES WON, HES WON HIS COMBACK MATCH! This is his first match after his victory over Luxan Trixta at the ISW debut! Hes back in the ring again, and he has WON! Luxan Trixta's music hits. Luxan Trixta enteres the arena. Luxan Trixta: HAHAHA, I am suprised that they allowed you to fight again! Ninja Shaddai: ARGH, not you again! You too were in hospital!! Luxan Trixta: Yes, but as soon as I got out, I trained for you!!! To beat YOU!!!!! Ninja Shaddai: Yeah, well so have I!!! It's all easy for you to come up here and act like the big man, but your words to the test, the next PPV is week after next, I challenge you to an extreme rules submission match!!!!!!! Luxan Trixta: YOU'RE ONNNNNNNN! Zayn Tirek is walking around backstage. He looks and behaves very differently. Mara then comes over to him. She has 14 stitches in her face. It's amazing that she's even standing right now. Mara: heyy, was I good tonight, you know, in my match! Zayn Tirek: yeah, you were immense! Well done. Mara: thank you xx. The actual reason I came by, is to say I am sorry, I am sorry for not being a loyal girlfriend to you, you were right, I am a slag, and I am so sorry. I am also sorry for raping Raj last time, It was actually me, yes, I am really sorry. I am also sorry to him, yes I did mean to bang him, but I truthly didn't mean to cause all that demolation. Please forgive me, I will be a better girlfriend now Zayn Tirek: What the hell are you talking about? Are you telling me you're a hoeski? Why would I want to be with hoeski? Mara: huuuh? Zayn, what are you saying to me?????? Zayn?? Zayn Tirek: Who the hell is Zayn? I'm The Broski and I've always been The Broski Mara: Zayn! Stop it! PLEASE! Zayn Tirek: Stop doing what? Stop telling some bimbo I've never seen before to leave me alone? Jesus, get a life! Zayn Tirek storms off, Mara falls to her knees and cries. Match 3: Jason Drax vs Robin Grunter in a a Hell in a Cell Match ''(Tag Team Champs against eachother -vote for Jason Drax)'' King Raj is in the hospital reception. Filling out some final details. He then signs out, and goes home. He returns to ISW a little later, and enters in through the back. He then decides to go look for Amy, but thinks about just texting her. Raj takes out his cellphone. King Raj: "Hello Amy, it's been three months I've been in hospital, I've been away for three months, this is why the show hasn't commenced as you probably know. I just wanted to say hey, and I am back and would love to see you again. King Raj waits 10 minutes. Still no reply from Amy King Raj: this is very unusal, she replies within seconds, let alone ten minutes King Raj goes searching for Amy but comes accross Mara who is still crying. King Raj: Mara, are you okay?? Mara: RAAAJ! I am so sorry for what I did to you, I am really sorry King Raj: hey dont worry about it, I am healed, and back in business :D, but I need to find Amy, where is she?? Mara: I know where she is, go find her, you must, but I am so so sorry for what you'll see! King Raj: hmm, what do you mean? Mara: go, go now! and come find me afterwards, I will tell you everything King Raj gasps in fear Mara: Go, you will find her, you honestly know, yes, there, go check there okay? Go, go now! King Raj runs up to the lift, but it doesn't work. He runs up 40 flight of stairs and barges into his office, denting the door in. He lifts his head after panting for breath and is then shocked beyound beleif. He notices blood on the floor, bloody on the equipment and walls, he sees white looking stuff ifesting everything in the room. He raises his eyes, and sees her, his eyes melt, his heart cries, and his blood boils. On his desk, he sees chains coming from all four table legs, with a cuff on each end, there is a hand in one, and in another also, and two feet also chained down. The white sustance is dripping and covering the desk, and blood is pouring off the table. Lying on the table, is Amy, naked, unconcious, beaten, and raped. Amy's colour has gone very pale. Hey eyes are rolled back, blood is coming out of her scalp, and her head is drenched in spunk. Blood is spilling from her mouth, and her mouth and through is totally clogged up with spunk, she is suffocating! She has bruises scorching her every, and many cuts across her body, spunk is covering her face, arms, legs, back, stomach, hands, feet, everywhere, huge puddles of blood are pouring out from her ass and pussy from the rapid and frequent raping. Her skin is sticky and stained with spunk, bloody is pouring in numerous places, and bruises cover her, she is unconcious, suffocating, starving, badly tortured, and is aggresivley raped. King Raj falls to his knees and cries, he graps her hand, but sees that her fingers are stuck together by the spunk, he becomes very angry. He then kicks the door and runs after Mara King Raj: WHAT THE HELL HAS HAPPENED TO AMY!! Mara: I am so sorry, I am really sorry for you, and especially for her King Raj: WHAT HAPPENED!!!! Mara: Jason Drax, he raped her King Raj: YOU FREAKING CALL THAT RAPE? ITS A TON MORE THAN THAT Mara: I am so sorry King Raj: HOW DO YOU THIS? Mara: Okay, fine. A week after you went to hospital, I was sitting with Amy in your office, she was missing you, so we sat there. But then we heard footsteps, it was Jason Drax singing, Amy suddenly lashed out at me to hide in the cupboard, and not ask why, she said I'd thankful for it, so I did, I had no choice, when I got in, Jason entered the room. Jason phyisally tore her clothes off, tortured her by slapping her, punch her, throwing this at her, then start to rape her aggresivley untill his spunk covered her body, and her body would bleed blood from both ends from the harsh raping. Once he left, I opened the cupboard and cried, I asked why didn't you fight back, but she replied that he'd murder her otherwise. He had been doing this since the day that you left apparently, he seduced her by saying things like "So I hear Raj lousy towards you" so she replied yeah, she though he was here to make her feel better, but he took advantage of this King Raj: THAT SON OF A BITCH WILL DIE! Mara: wait, it gets worse. So then the next day. He chained her down to your table, as a insult to you, and tortured her, and raped her all the time King Raj: HOW MUCH????????????????????????????????????????? Mara: according to Amy, about twice every hour, for about 15 hours, every single day of the week, for the entire 3 months you've been gone. Why infact today, he's allready raped her about 12 times, so within the last 6 hours. King Raj: I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL THAT BASTARD! I AM GOING AFTER HIM RIGHT NOW Mara: Goooooo! King Raj runs back up to the office, he hides in the cupboard, and sees Jason Drax walk in, he pulls his dick out and gets a whip, he starts slashing at her, cuting her and making her bleed, he spunks all over the body, and bounds her pussy and ass so hard that it starts bleeding again, so much now that it spills out of the room and into the corridor. King Raj in infuriated and charges in. He closlines Jason Drax and strangles him Jason Drax: YOU'RE MEANT TO BE IN HOSPITAL King Raj: AND YOU'RE NOT MEANT TO BE DOING THIS TO AMY! Jason Drax: I dont give a damn, she is my pet King Raj: ARGH, I will kill you Jason Drax capitalises and strangles Raj, he then throws Raj over the stairs. Jason continues to rape Amy but a lot harder, Raj returns and kicks Jason in the back of the head, he uses two bricks and smashes them into his face from both directions. he gets a knife and cuts off Jason's dick, and cuts his balls in hall. Raj then grabs a pen on the floor and keeps stabbing Jason's face with it until Jason's eyes and crushed, his nose is broken, and his face is demorphed and flesh slides off the skull. Raj then gets a barb-wire rod and rips all the flesh off his body untill he is a scorched peice of meat. Raj throws his over the stairs also, but tombstones his through 10 flgihts of stair cases, Raj then ties a rope to his neck, and drags him into a lift, he press up and leaves Jason's head out so his face smashes into the ceilng with extreme forces. He then ties the other end to his own balcony, so that Jason can hang till death. But sadly the rops breaks, and Jason falls 40 flights down into a swimming pool, with the pressure of landing on a contcrete with spikes. He manages to live by a fraction of a single percentage. An ambulance is called and he is taken to a mental facility where he will rot. Raj returns to Amy, breaks the chains, and takes her to hospital. Doctor: I am sorry Raj, he is fading, she will not make it, she wont die, but she wont live either, she is passing into a transe. King Raj: NO, please, do anything, PLEASE Doctor: I am sorry The doctor leaves. Raj then leans over Amy, and kisses her. Minutes later she wakes up, and sees Raj for the first time in 3 months, but she feels aweful Princess Amy: RAJ, OH MY GOD, I AM SO HAPPY TO SEE YOU RIGHT NOW! I LOVE YOU King Raj: I love you too! Princess Amy: It was Jason, he done this King Raj: I know, and I have slayed him. He will not ever return to the world, he is lcoked up in a mental facility to rot. I slayed his body beyond the limit of human absorption. Amy cries and hugs Raj The doctor comes back Doctor: Hello Raj, nice to meet you Amy, well it seems that this is a miracle! I cannot explain this! Now then, Raj, she will have to remain here for a few weeks alright? King Raj: Anything! Anything so I have my same old Amy back Doctor: She'll be as good as new :) Howard Finkel is in the ring. Howard: Ladies and Gentlemen, our next match is the main event and is an Extreme Rules match. Broken Dreams by Shaman's Harvest play as Zayn Tirek makes his way to the ring. Howard : Introducing first, weighing in at 205 pounds, he is the ceo and coo of ISW, Zayn Tirek. Zayn Tirek is in the ring a giving the crowd a big smile. Blood by Jim Johnston plays. Howard : And their opponents, at a total combined weight of 570 pounds, The Headhunter and Lestat de Lioncourt. They slowly make their way to the ring. Main Event: Zayn Tirek vs The Headhunter and Lestat de Lioncourt in a Handicap, Extreme Rules match. After the match, Lestat de Lioncourt and Headhunter beat down Zayn Tirek he is a bloody mess and they leave, laughing maniacally.